


Puppet Master

by tothebatcave53



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Because I like that idea too, Hux is a generally negative person, Hux wielding a lightsaber is my aesthetic, Huxloween, It wouldn't be halloween without dead bodies, M/M, Snoke is a dick, Some sort of twisted horror bs, mentions of Hux as emperor, mentions of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Trapped together in a hellish maze of horrors, Kylo is forced to choose which path he really wants to follow.Day 3 of Huxloween.





	

“You'd make a shitty nurse,” Hux grumbles as Ren ties his arm in tattered black robes that will serve as bandages. The room around them is pitch black, lit only by the bloody color of Ren's lightsaber. The hilt is clenched tightly in between the sith's teeth and Hux can almost hear the teeth in Ren's head vibrating as they try to hold the makeshift flashlight in place.

Ren glares at him and ties the tattered fabric tighter before standing. “It'll have to do until we get out of here.”

Hux stands, ignoring how Ren's hand shoots out to help steady him. “If we get out of here Ren.” The comment earns him a glare. “I'm a master strategist, I know the odds.”

The blood from Hux's injured arm makes a steady drip drip dripping sound in the heavy silence, his dominant arm almost completely useless at his side now, the heavy set jaws and teeth of whatever creatures were hunting them had shred through Hux's fragile flesh with ease.

“Dammit,” Ren curses as a growl sounds closer to their position. “If I could just sense who was responsible.”

“Please Ren, you're a rat caught in a trap and the master of the maze isn't going to be hanging around here with us. Let's just keep moving, maybe we can find the metaphorical cheese before we're ripped apart.”

The rooms are really just long corridors, splitting off in random directions that lead almost every time to dead ends. Occasionally they encounter bodies, in varying stages of decay.

“This is some horror level bullshit even you wouldn't come up with Hux.”

“Because I don't get off on this type of psychological torture, showing us previous victims, toying with us, setting some alien beasts loose. It's all very trial and error. Too many variables could go wrong. I only play games where I know I'll always be the winner.”  
Ren glares at him briefly in the crackling red glow of his saber.

“I'm simply painting out the flaws. If we survive to the end there's a chance of the master of this game dying at our hands. Those aren't odds I would gamble with.”

“They shouldn't either. I will kill them.”

“Them, us, those guys,” Hux says gripping his blaster weakly in his left hand. “You're in a game Ren. There aren't any real rules for us to follow here.” Hux sighs, leaning against a wall for support. “And you can't carry us both.”

“Well I'm not leaving you here.” Ren steps back and wraps his arm tight around Hux's middle. “Lets go.”

Hux leans into Ren, listening to his blood drip steadily from his body onto the ground, the growls of whatever is hunting them, the heavy breathing from Ren as he supports them both. “Your determination may have paid off,” Hux says, turning Ren's head to look at a barely visible door.

“That must be where the coward is hiding, the power radiating from that room is... familiar.”

“Don't stop, just go,” Hux hisses. “Those things aren't far behind us Ren. You want to live? Our exit it that way.”

“It... it feels too familiar.”

Hux swears and turns enough to fire two blaster bolts over Ren's shoulder, the creatures following yelp as one falls. The noise is enough to jolt Ren forward and he's dragging them faster, refusing to let his hold slacken around Hux's middle until they're out. Until Hux is safe again.

Ren's stomach plummets as they push the door shut, jaws of the beasts locked away behind the heavy metal. It clangs shut with an echo, the power overwhelming his senses.

“Good job my apprentice.”

“Oh fucking hell...” Hux swears, sagging besides him. “You god damn force users...” Invisible fingers wrench him from Kylo's side, throwing him across the room into the wall. Hux crumbles with a sickening crunching sound.

“Master... I don't understand...?” Kylo looks up into the face of Supreme Leader Snoke, completely disarmed by the reveal that it was his master behind their kidnap, capture and torture. “Why?”

“This is your final test Kylo. You've made it here by the force of your will and power, you only have to finish it. Shed the last of your weak attachments and embrace the darkness.”

“I don't understand master.”

“He wants you to kill me,” Hux says, pushing himself up slightly. His voice is ragged, blood dripping down around his eyes from some wound caused by being thrown into the wall.

“But...” Kylo looks between the two men. Hux had played just as much a part of getting them through the maze, he'd saved Kylo's life from those beasts, he'd saved Kylo from a great many things before just today. “He's... important to the Order,” he tries weakly.

“Men like Hux are replaceable. You are the true force behind our power. Now finish him Kylo Ren, prove yourself worthy to me.”

Ren looks toward Hux, eyes wide.

“Rats in a maze Ren,” Hux reminds softly, not moving. “You found the exit, claim your prize.”

Kylo can feel it, how Hux has already given up. It’s like he knew this would be the outcome from the very start. He knows Kylo will choose his master, no matter the cost.

“Go boy,” Snoke commands.

“Go on Ren,” Hux spits. “Do as your master bids.” He’s glaring at Snoke, arm curled around what Ren assumes is many broken ribs.

The lightsaber quakes in his hand. “I…” Ren looks at Hux’s face, so filled with the hurt of this betrayal. He couldn’t be the cause of that look, not after all Hux had done to pull him from his own dark demons. “I can’t master.”

“Fool. Do not force me to destroy you too Kylo, I made you the thing you are.”

Snoke had crafted him in the dark side but every order to destroy what he had held close had weakened him; Hux had been the one to give him strength. His hand steadies its grip on his saber, fingers curling painfully tight. “No,” he said, watching as Hux turns surprised blue eyes onto his face. Snoke snarls behind him, the power in the room suffocating. Kylo ignores it as he moves to Hux’s side, helping him stand. “I am not your puppet to destroy those who you feel threatened by. Hux stays or you will be the one I turn my wrath on,” Ren warns, his arm returning to hold Hux up. The weight against his side is perfect, where he belongs. This is the man he will follow and that will give him true strength.

“Come at me boy; see if you can defeat your master with how weak and pathetic you truly are Kylo Ren!” Snoke is curling his fingers, turning the force against them yet Kylo has never felt stronger.

“Just hold on,” Kylo hisses, slamming his hand forward to propel Snoke away. There is a door behind the sith lord, if he can get Hux there Hux will be safe.

“Foolish child!”

They’re thrown apart as they dash, Kylo being tossed one way, Hux and Kylo’s saber flying in the opposite direction. Hux’s cry of agony has Kylo up, manipulating the force to try and out power his former master.

“You are nothing,” Snoke snarls, his own power pressing down into Kylo.

Ren feels bones grind painfully together, splintering in places at the mass of power that is trying to crush him.

“When I’ve finished teaching you a lesson I will make you watch as I gut your precious general like a fish. You will not submit to my will, you will-!”

The hum of Kylo’s saber slashes through Snoke’s chest, dragging upward to cut Snoke in two.

“I grow tired of listening to you speak,” Hux snarls, panting. The lightsaber is clutched tightly in his left hand, his whole body shakes with the exhaustion that cleaving the sith lord in half had caused.

Kylo can only stare. “You…”

“Killed him, yes. You provided a wonderful distraction. It seems that we are the victors of this trap, not the master of the maze.” Hux falls to one knee, the saber clattering to the ground as he holds his abdomen tightly.

Ren runs to him, ignoring his own pain to pull Hux up again. “Thank you…” he whispers, still amazed. “Thank you Hux.”

“Thank me by getting me back onto my ship Ren, I would rather not bleed out internally after all I just survived.”

“Of course.” Ren pulled them back toward the exit again, only glancing back at Snoke’s steaming body once. He feels stronger now than he did before, as if Hux’s last push of strength had been enough to seal all of the power Ren had craved deep inside, binding them together. “Whatever my Emperor commands,” he says, because someone will need to wield this new seized power for the greater good. Ren is only happy to follow wherever Hux will lead him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meta horror was hard, not sure if this is what it was supposed to be but this is what I ended up with in the end. Ah well
> 
> Feel free to come chat at me about anything kylux [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)


End file.
